Desiderata
by orange-frappuccino
Summary: Liv Trevelyan Winston Teller. 24, intelligent, beautiful, successful. Also the daughter of an outlaw, the sister of an outlaw, and most recently the wife of an outlaw.


**A/N: So... this is weird. I'm starting towards the end of the show, without developing the character from the beginning. It's totally messed up and I know I'm a terrible author, but what can I say - I had an idea, and I'm running with it.**

 **Olivia "Liv" is an OC, of course. She's married to Jax, and is Piney's daughter and Opie's younger sister. I'm planning on revealing more background info throughout the story. It's loosely based on mid season 5, but will not directly follow Tara's story-line. There are no children involved. Certain aspects will be similar, others different.**

 **I'm open to feedback. I know it's a bit of a weird concept and I'm sure Opie's sister and Jax is an overused plot-line. I'm not sure how long this story will be. I might make a prologue story - developing Liv as a character, from her upbringing to where we meet her.**

 **Also... heads up that there are obvious areas where I'm not super educated on the specifics, but am going to do my homework on. I'm 99.9% sure that I've messed up details of Liv's career. You'll read it in this chapter. Apologies... I'm planning on delving into that in a prologue.**

 **This is a short and sweet chapter to introduce you to Liv and where she is now. I promise there will be more Jax, and the club of course.**

 **I'm pretty much just publishing this to get it out of my head, and make something of it. If it's too weird to start it out like this, please just be honest and I'll pull it and start from a more suitable beginning. Otherwise I'll continue it and eventually provide more details on the founding years.**

* * *

 **one: confusion  
** con·fu·sion, _noun  
_ lack of understanding; uncertainty

She hadn't been the same since Opie died. Hell, neither had he. He'd flung himself even deeper into the club, deciding that if he left now, everything Opie sacrificed was for nothing. It was exactly what Liv had feared, and what her father had warned her about even before she became serious with Jax. He was dead, too. And her mother had practically been dead to her for most of her life. Liv had no one anymore and she only had herself to blame.

It was her fault that Clay had killed her father. Of course Piney would have protected her until the end - he was her father, and he was a righteous old man. Clay sincerely believed that it was Piney behind the bullshit about the letters. Not only had he successfully taken out Piney, but tried to take out his daughter, too. Clay Morrow had tried to kill her entire family off at one point or another. She was almost waiting for the moment he took her out, too.

It was her fault that Opie was dead. He had always been loyal to Jax, but that loyalty only strengthened when he took care of his little sister, loved her like no other. Opie had wanted more for his sister, but when coming to terms with the fact that they were ride or die, he took their relationship to heart. Opie had been on a downward spiral since his own wife had died because of Clay, and he couldn't live knowing his sister would lose the love of her life too.

It was a lose/lose situation. She knew that. In the end, she wanted nothing more than to blow Clay Morrow's brains out. Seeing how he had turned into a pathetic shell of a man, she couldn't bring herself to seek the satisfaction. It was all too easy. She needed to wait until he had some fight left in him, more strength and courage.

It was a brisk day in Charming when Liv took a drive out to the Stockton State Prison. She didn't know what she was doing. She flashed her clearance badge and made her way into the premises, taking note of the list of inmates slotted for release. She knew she had no real business in the prison. Most of her cases were at St. Thomas after the inmates nearly ravaged her on her first week. She only used her prison privileges when someone in the club was in trouble, which was a slippery slope considering her associations. She looked through the list of inmates, finally settling on one in particular - _Otto Delaney_.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "What are you doing to yourself, Olivia?" Piney had never liked her working at the prison. He would have preferred her to live with him or in a bomb shelter. He would have a heart attack to know she was risking her career to have a pointless conversation with Otto, that would probably lead her nowhere but trouble.

"Alice?" she called out to her colleague. "I need to speak with Otto Delaney. I've had reports that he's not receiving adequate healthcare regarding his conditions."

Alice, a short middle-aged woman, nodded her head and led her to the guards. They warned her that Delaney was a nut and would try to make a pass at her. She knew this wouldn't happen - he knew who she was. How he would respond though, was up in the air. He had taken a lot of heat for the club. His old lady was dead, and Bobby Munson had been banging her up until the day she died. Otto had been royally screwed by SAMCRO. Seeing her could be an unpleasant reminder of that.

The guard opened the door to the conference room, a sterile area to congregate with inmates. "I'll be right outside, Ms. Trevelyan."

She had always used her mother's name for work. Legally, her name was Olivia Trevelyan-Winston (now Teller). On paper, she was Olivia Mae Trevelyan, the daughter of a conniving bitch. Official records would reveal that she was the daughter of not only a conniving bitch, but the founder of an outlaw motorcycle club, and the wife of the current president of that club. She had nearly shit her pants when her background check was run when first becoming a member of the College of Social Work. Thankfully then, the club was keeping a low profile and she wasn't romantically involved with Jax. Piermont Winston was just another name to them.

"Well well, Ms. Trevelyan," Otto cackled. "Last I heard, it was another T you went by these days."

She hadn't noticed her anxiety until she sat down across from Otto. She hadn't seen him since before he went inside in 1996. She had only been a small child then, but Otto had always treated her like a child of his own. She had fond memories of sleepovers at Otto and Luann's. Luann had always taken a shining to her, having no children of her own. She loved to dress Liv up, take her shopping for clothes, tell her everything she needed to know about boys. After Otto's incarceration, Luann held onto her tighter than ever. Luann was without a husband, and Liv was without a functional mother. Liv had to recompose herself before speaking to Otto, letting her emotions get the best of her.

"It's nice to see you, Otto. Officially, I'm here to update your health profile, ensure everything is taken care of. Meds, lenses, all that shit, okay? Unofficially? I don't know. I don't know what made me get in my car and drive out somewhere I knew I had no pending cases to be dealt with."

"Let me think - your husband and his club are being faced with federal charges and a life inside this very place. You have special privileges. Am I on the right track, kiddo?"

"Honestly? No," she admitted. "I'm not here to save their asses."

Otto quirked a brow. "I have a hard time believing that."

"Suit yourself, but because of this club, specifically Clay Morrow, my brother and my father are dead. Clay Morrow ordered a hit on me, and failed. I relapsed on prescription meds. I'm lucky even have a job. Most of it's my own fucking fault, for sticking around, coming back, shacking up with Jackson. But I can't help but blame them, too. Jax for whispering sweet nothings and telling me we were out of here, my dad for being too pussy to leave. Opie for leaving me here alone to deal with this goddamn bullshit."

"It was either him or Jax," Otto said bluntly. "You really think he was gonna be responsible for letting his sister's hubby die, after holding his dead wife in his arms?"

"I know why he did it. I do. It doesn't make it hurt any less."

"Listen kid. They're gonna come back in here in around 30 seconds to make sure there's no funny business. I'm going to act a little crazy, and you're gonna get the fuck out of here, go home, and tell your little Jax that I'm putty in your hands, okay? You're strong. Chin up. Luann taught you well."

With the flick of a switch, Otto went belligerent, knocking the table around but being careful not to touch her. As if on queue, the guards grabbed Otto and escorted her out. Once reunited with Alice, she was asked how the visitation went.

"I don't think he's getting the right medications. I'm going to consult with St. Thomas, see what they think of it, and meet with him again on Tuesday. Thank you, Alice."

Alice knew something wasn't quite right, but she knew better than to try and pry into Liv's business. Something had always been askew with her, and maybe not at that moment, but Alice was determined to figure it out.


End file.
